Blood brother and sister
by Mistress of Potatoes
Summary: Hibiki and lucy meet in a ball that her father threw and they became blood brother and sister, then lucy had a crush on him, but she found out thtat he had a girlfriend and started dosing herself in booze, mirajane couldn't stand seeing her like this.
1. The past and the present

**Blood brother and sister**

**Chapter 1: The past and the present**

"Just another boring day at a ball.", "Don't say that mistress lucy.", "I'm 12, I think I know how to put on a ball gown.", "Ok.". Lucy slipped on her low high heels, and clumsily walked into her limo. "Why do I have to go to every one of my father's balls?" Lucy thought to herself. Lucy opened the door herself instead of the driver helping her, lucy walked to the grand doors of the ball room herself, "Welcome miss heartfilia." Lucy walked into the gigantic ball room and saw a long table, with a small sign saying heartfilia. Lucy couldn't walk properly with high heels on, it was her first time, so she tripped, she didn't drop to the ground someone caught her, lucy looked up and saw a guy, about 3 years older than her, holding her arm. "Are you ok?", "Yea.", Lucy stood up and nearly tripped again. "Is something wrong?", "I can't walk properly with these high heels on.", "Oh, I see.", "What's your name?", "Hibiki Laytis, and you?", "Lucy heartfilia.", "Your dad is hosting this ball?", "Yup, I hate balls, I have to come.", "Same here.". "Do you use magic?", "Magic? Really? What type?", "I use celestial magic, you?", "Kinda hard to explain, why not just let me show you, tell me something I don't know about.", "Hm..." Lucy took out a key from a small pouch and showed it to hibiki. "Which key of the zodiac is this?" Hibki clicked his fingers and a yellow computer screen showed up, "According to this it's the key of Taurus, he's a pervert, carries an axe and looks like a cow. Am I correct?", "Wow, you did get it right!", "Can you show me yours?", "Uh, we need a private place to do that.", "Why?", "Cause my spirits are like people, they'll draw attention.", "Um… Lets go to the backyard.", "This is your house?", "Yea.", the two snuck out of the ballroom and to the backyard. "Gate of the clock, I open thee, horolgium!", "It's a giant clock!", "I found this one lying in a gutter, it wasn't pretty cleaning it…" I see… What is he for anyways?", "Defense.", "Defense?", "Yup! You hide in the box bit underneath!", "I see!", "We should go in before our dads start questioning.", "Agreed!". The two walked in and took their seats at the long table, "You live pretty close to the heartifilia mansion.", "Yea.", "You should come and visit once in a while! You're the only friend I've got.", "Me too! I can come over to your place!", "My dad doesn't allow me to go anywhere.", "Then I'll come over!", "Sure!". After that agreement, the two had been meeting each other at the heartfilia manision for 1 year.

Lucy managed to sneak out of the house with all her belongings, and she met up with hibiki behind the shed. "Why do you have your stuff with you lucy?", "I can't live under the control of my father forever, I need to go, I'll miss you." Lucy gave hibiki a hug and let go after minute. "I knew this day would come, so I kept this with me." Hibiki took 2 necklaces from his pocket, "What are those?", "Magic blood necklaces, you put the blood a drop of blood of the two people inside this tiny case and close it, the case will glow when the two people are close.", "How did you get this?", "Magic store, i'm free to go where I want to.", hibiki grabbed a sharp rock and opened the cases on the two necklaces. "It's ok if you're afraid.", "I'm not, gimme that rock!" Lucy snatched the rock from him and made a small cut on her plam, she let two drops of blood drip from her hand to the necklaces. "Your turn.", Hibiki did the same and cut his palm. They closed the cases and put the necklace on, "Bye hibiki, I'll miss you.", "Same here."…

"And that's how I got this scar.", "Wow, was he hot?", "Mirajane you're off topic, again.", "I wonder if you'll see him again…", "I doubt it, he's a heir, and heartfilia mansion is far away.", "That's why I've never saw you take that necklace off…", "Hi lucy! Let's go on a job!", "NATSU?", "Erza and underpants man is coming.", "Fine.", "Lets go! And no more using me as bait!", "Fine, happy you're bait this time!", when they were at the train station they all took a seat, "What's wrong with your necklace?" Erza asked, lucy looked around, then the glow disappeared. "Why did your necklace glow?", "Let me explain…"

**5 minutes later**

"So sweet." Erza said, "Is he your boyfriend or something…" gray snickered, "Hell no! We're just blood brother and sister! ", erza whispered in lucy's ear. "Do you like him?", lucy whispered back. "Maybe…", "This is our stop, and someone carry the motion sick idiot.", "Fine."Lucy dragged natsu off the train. When she got out of the station her necklace was glowing again. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?" lucy said while pulling the necklace. "But magic never lies, go look around while we stay here." Erza said, "Thanks." Lucy looked around for a guy with dark blonde hair and a glowing necklace, it was really crowded at the station. She tripped over someone's shoe and nearly fell, but someone caught her, she looked up and saw a glowing necklace. "You- you're hibiki laytis!", "Lucy?", "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be the next heir of the laytis family?"Hibiki lifted lucy up, "The fortune was handed to my uncle, I only got a one ¼ of it.", "I thought I'd never see you again." Lucy hugged him, "Uh…I have no idea what's going on." Eve said, "Me too." Ren said. Suddenly gray puched hibiki in the face, "What the hell do you think you are doing to my nakama?", "Calm down gray! I know him.", "Are you ok? I can hit him back if you want me to!", "It's ok.", lucy hit gray on the back as hard as she could. "I would do it even if you didn't ask me to.", "The same lucy I met at the ball.", "You're hibiki laytis?" Erza said, hibiki looked at lucy's hand and saw the fairy tail guild mark. "You joined fairy tail?", "Yeah, you joined blue pegasus?", "Yup.", "Do you mind if I skip out on this job?", "Yea me too.", "We need you on this job! As bhait!…" Erza covered natsu's mouth before he could say more, "Sure go ahead.", the other 2 members of the trimens understood what erza was doing, "Go head have fun!" The two said.

Hibiki and lucy walked to the train and took off. "Where to?", "You should see my guild!", "Ok.". When they arrived they walked to the guild talking about their past. Then lucy opened the guild doors and all eyes were on hibiki. When mirajane saw the glowing necklace, she knew who it was. Lucy gave hibiki a tour of the guild, she showed him the goods store, the pool and the game basement. "Is this you?" Hibiki said while holding the small figure of lucy, then the clothes fell off. "They made that without my permission.", "I see, I think it should be time for me to head back.", "It's 10pm, the station is closed.", "Oh crap.", "You can stay at my place.", "Cool.", lucy summoned plue to walk home with her. She was walking on the side of the lake again with plue, suddenly plue lost his balance fell on lucy's leg, lucy lost her balance and nearly fell in. But hibiki caught her again, "That's the second time you've saved me.", "We're best friends, we have each other's backs." Hibiki said while pulling lucy up, "A few more steps and we're there." Lucy got out her door keys and prayed that her friends were not behind that door, she opened the door and and saw erza on her couch. "Can you please go home erza?" Lucy said while forcing on her calmest voice on. "I can't, my house is being fumigated, I can't believe there was a beehive in my closet.", "Fine, you can stay too.", "Too?", "Hibiki's staying too, he can't leave since the train station closed.", "I see.".

**After lucy and erza took a shower**

"I'm doing this cuz we're nakama." Lucy and erza had to share the bed because hibiki was sleeping on the couch. "You're happy that he's here are you?", "In the inside I am.", "If you like him confess.", "You like jelal and you haven't,", "Whatever, just do it.". When their conversation ended they fell asleep. "HMMGA!", "I can't stand this anymore." Lucy sat up and got off her bed, "The great titania, also known as the great snorer." Lucy said to herself. She checked the clock, it was 9am, she walked over to the couch and shook hibiki to wake him up. "Five more minutes mom…", "I'm not your mom, I'm lucy.", "LUCY!" He sat up and ruffled his hair, "I look like a mess, don't I?", "Don't say that! You look fine!", "I think I should go, will you come with me? I'd like to show you my guild.", "Sure.". Lucy got dressed in the bathroom and went out with hibiki, "What about titania?", "Don't worry, she can handle herself." They snuck out of the house being careful not to wake the snoring titania, they both stopped at a restaurant to have some breakfast. Then they left and continued their walk to the train station.

**After the train ride**

"This is blue pegasus!"Hibiki said after he opened the guild doors, he gave a tour of blue Pegasus and introduced her to his BFFs, ren and eve. "You're cute!", "Eh, stop flirting with her.", "I have something to tell you.", "I'm all ears!", "I…", before lucy could continue and girl ran towards hibiki and hugged him. "Where have you been?", "I lost track of time and missed the last train.", "Is this the lucy you told me about?", "I'm the one!" Lucy said while forcing on her most cheerful voice on. "This is my girlfriend, Camille.", "Nice to meet you, I have to go, I promised my team I would make up for yesterday's job.". Lucy walked out as calmly as she could and ran to the train station once she closed the guild doors. Lucy go on the train and sat next to guy wearing a navy blue cloak, lucy was thinking about hibiki's girlfriend, just thinking about it made her mad, she lost control and punched the wall. She punched it so hard it left a dent, "You're mad aren't you?" The man next to her took off the cloak. "Jelal?", "I was coming back from a job,", "Uh, ok." Lucy looked at the wall and saw a dent, "Did I do that?", "Yeah.". Lucy and jelal got off magnolia station and walked to back to fairy tail, erza was sitting at the bar, "How did it go?", "He has a girlfriend.", before erza could reply lucy walked over to cana, who was drinking from her boyfriend. "Gimme that." Lucy grabbed cana's boyfriend and drank nonstop for five minutes and passed out. "What happened? " Mirajane asked while cana was hugging the remains of her boyfriend, "HE'S EMPTY!", "Lucy found out hibiki had a girlfriend, she was going to confess, and yeah.", "CANA GET OVER HERE!" Mirajane yelled. "What's wrong?", "Lucy has been heartbroken, we need a plan to get her that guy.", "What guy? You mean the one she brought yesterday?", "ALL GUYS *HIC* ARE JERKS.", "We need to do this, I can't live with that lucy." Mirajane pointed at the drunk blonde, after cana and erza saw her they nodded their heads.

Note: I would like to thank fairytailfan for giving me this idea, and this will be continued on chap 2: Phase 1 of mirajane's plan.


	2. Phase 1 of mirajane's plan

**Blood brother and sister**

**Chapter 2: Phase 1 of mirajane's plan**

"Phase 1 of my plan, information gathering.", "Weekly sorcerer says that ren atatsuki and eve thylm are his BFFs." Erza said. "I'll go get the communication lacrima." Cana said. Cana placed the lacrima down on the table. The lacrima in blue pegasus started glowing, "Hi, this is master bob, what do you dearies want?", "We need to speak to ren atatsuki and eve thylm.", "I'll go get them mirajane dearie.", "Yo, it's not like I want to talk to you.", "SHUT UP TSUNDRE!" Cana shouted. "What do you beautiful girls want from us, single guys?", "Shut up we're not here for dates! We're here for information! When is hibiki's next date with his girlfriend?", "It'll cost you a date.", "Fine, which one?", "Titania.", "Out of all these women you had to pick me?" Erza said when she turned away from the lacrima. "Which one of you am I d-dating?" Erza forced on her most cute voice. "Me!" The two guys shouted in unison, "I'm going!", "No I'm going!", "Fine, rock paper scissors." They played rock paper scissors of five minutes in front of the lacrima, the girls were getting impatient. "HAH! I WIN!" Eve said in victory, "Oh *BEEP*." Ren said, "See you at the five star restaurant tomorrow! Titania!" Erza smiled at the lacrima until they cut off conection.

"The things I go through for my nakama…", "Ok let's revise, we need to get this perfect and make him talk." Erza requipped to the dress she wore when she was at akane. Mirajane got a banana and ate it, she put the peel on top of the lacrima. "Pretend this is eve.", "A banana peel? Seriously mirajane?" Cana said in a sarcastic tone. "What? It was the closest I could come to blond hair. Back to the date.", "You look cute tonight, will you be my girlfriend? What's your reaction?", "SHUT UP I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Erza punched the lacrima to smithereens. Cana and mirajane watched as she did so. "This is never going to work, and if she does that in real life we'll be killed by the council." Cana said with disappointment, "Oh crap, now lucy is going to be a drunk single, I can't let that happen.", "You are right." Cana said. Erza was finally done smashing the lacrima, "Did I do it right mirajane?", "Uh… Can't you realize yourself?", erza stared at the lacrima she smashed to pieces. "Oops…", "She can't do this, he'll end up being killed!", "I don't' know, only if there was another way…" Suddenly a book with the title, "CAN YOU DATE?" on it, all three girls turned their heads and saw levy. "What are you doing here?", "Once I saw the lacrima smashing and the drunk blonde, I knew something was going on.", mirajane opened the book and looked at the contents, "CHAP 1: GET A GUY, CHAP 2:GET YOUR CLOTHES, CHAP 3: DATING ISSUES!" Mirajane flipped to that chapter and read it out loud. "If you are feeling troubled dating that guy you have 3 options, one: Move the date to a different day, two: Cancel, three: Find a replacement! That's it!" Mirajane tapped on those words, then she transformed into erza, "I can go as erza!", "Good job levy!" Cana said. Erza was sighing in relief.

**A DAY LATER**

Mirajane as erza went into the 5 star restaurant with eve, it turns out that he rented a private room for them to eat in the size fo lucy's house. "Um… How much did this room cost you?", "7,000 jewel, only the best for titania.", "Thanks…" They both took their seats and ordered their food, suddenly some rose petals dropped from the ceiling and there was a fake baby dressed as cupid lowered from the ceiling too. Then a orchestra entered the room and played some romantic tunes. "How rich are you eve?", "I'm a millionare.", "You really didn't have to do this for me, and i'm not so fond of classical music.", "Eve clapped his hands together and most of the orchestra left and left 4 members behind, they threw away their violins and somebody else threw them guitars from the side and one of the orchestra rolled a drumkit in. Then they started playing rock. "Better?", "I-I'm speechless…", "Wait until you see this.", "Uh…" Suddenly the ceiling opened up and there were fireworks saying, "TITANIA.", "The food's here!" Mirajane quickly ate her food, she was getting impatient. When eve was done he paid the bill and went outside, "We made a deal, now tell me.", "His next date is in 1 day.", "And where?", "The same place we had our dinner.", "Thank you!" Mirajane ran back to fairy tail to leak the information.

"1 day?", "Now we just have to do the planning, and according to eve's information, he's going the same place we went.", "Great.", "And I sketched out the restaurant.", mirajane unrolled the sheet of paper. "Uh… mirajane, I have a better copy." Levy said, "Ok.", "Time for phase two of my plan, Planning.

Meanwhile in lucy's flat, "Oi happy, I think she's out, lets go in!", "Aye sir!" Natsu jumped in the window and lucy was sleeping on the couch in a sitting position and around her were about a dozen of beer bottles around her. He walked over to lucy and shook her. "Is she dead?" Happy asked, "Lets take her to the guild!" Natsu picked lucy up and ran to the guild. He kicked the doors of the guild open, "LUCY'S DEAD!" The whole guild stared at him in disbelief, "Let me see." Evergreen said while putting on a stethoscope, she put the stethoscope at lucy's chest, the she took it off. She slapped natsu in the face." YOU IDIOT ! SHE'S NOT DEAD SHE'S DRUNK! KEEP HER AWAY FROM THAT STUFF! FOREVER!".

He was on the floor rubbing his cheek. "Ha! You got slapped by a girl! Again!", "Shut up gray!", "Lets try to wake her up." Gray put some ice cubes down her tank top, "This usually wakes anyone up!", "May juvia be of any assistance?", "We need your help waking her up.", "Let juvia try." Juvia let out a tidal wave at lucy she still didn't wake up. "Maybe ice cold would work." Juvia and gray combined their magic and let it out at lucy, still she was asleep. "Let me try." Happy said. He took out a fish from his fish bag, it wasn't an ordinary fish, it was a rotten one. "GOH! HAPPY HOW LONG HAVE YOU KEPT THAT THERE?" Gray said in disgust, "3 years, it does wonders to the fresh fish…", "BUT IT'S NOT DOING WONDERS FOR JUVIA'S NOSE!", "But it really does do wonders to fresh fish! Gives it a nice smell and a salty touch, also keeps it even fresher!", "SHUT UP AND DO IT HAPPY! BEFORE I FREEZE YOUR WONDER MAKER IN A CASE OF ICE!" the smell was starting the reach the whole guild, the smell was only found on the first floor. So erza and co were undisturbed. Happy put the fish near lucy's nose and snapped it in half, "IT SMELLS EVEN WORSE IN THE INSIDE!", "That's the idea gray, to wake her up with this smell.", "Juvia does not understand, why is happy sama not bothered by the disgusting smell?", "I'm a cat, any type of smell from a fish is heavenly.", "JUST PUT THAT THING AWAY!", "But it smells good!" Before he could compliment the stink bomb one more time gray froze it in a thick block of ice. And juvia took out her perfume and sprayed the whole bottle empty. "Much better.","Juvia agrees.", "My preserver… Now I need to wait 3 more years! I'll be a grandpa by then!", "It's your fault for not putting it away.", "I was intending to do iced shell on it, smells like that should not ever be released.", "Juvia also agrees."."I can't understand! Ice, water, rotten fish. Sill asleep!","Maybe some heat would wake her up." Natsu heated her up with her his flames, being careful not to burn her. Suddenly gray had an idea, "Maybe it's like sleeping beauty…" Natsu was looking at her face, while he was doing that gray pushed him down, and lucy woke up. "GET OFF YOU PERVERT!" She said while pushing him away. "I knew that would work!". Natsu was blushing in embarrassment. "Just leave me alone." Lucy was walking towards the bar, "Just give me some booze." Lucy said while gray and natsu were fighting in the background, "I heard what happened from mira-nee." , "Just give me some booze.", "Here's cana's usual." Lissana pulled out a barrel, marked cana's boyfriend. "Ok." Lucy took it and drank it. "I WASN'T EXPECTING YOU TO DRINK IT!". "What? You gave it to me.", "You like hibiki don't you?", "Don't mention him to me.", "I don't see your necklace.", "I left it at home.", "You never leave stuff at home.", "So, I get clumsy sometimes.". "You're not convincing me.", "Fine by me." Lucy said while drinking from the barrel.

Note: To be continued on chapter 3: Phase 2 of mirajane's plan.


	3. Phase 2 of mirajane's plan

**Blood brother and sister**

**Chapter 3: Phase 2 of mirajane's plan**

"Time for phase 2, action time!", "Let's review, cana will pretend and dress like a waitress, and try to screw everything up for hibiki's girlfriend and only leave hibiki alone. Mirajane will spy on hibiki until he leaves for his date and contacts us. Simple, and we need to direct lucy to where hibiki is to watch the two break up. Then she can confess, we can go home, and we'll all be happy!" Levy said. , "I'll go now." Mirajane said. She transformed into a woman that she saw from blue pegasus once. "I'm off, while I am look after lucy, she's dosing herself in booze.".

"I'll go check." Said levy, mirajane left and levy went downstairs to look for lucy. "Where could she be?", then she saw a cana drinking from her barrel downstairs next to gray and natsu, then levy looked up again, "But cana's up there, why is she downstairs?", levy ran down the stairs and walked to cana no.2. She looked behind the barrel, it was lucy dressed up as cana, she had a wig on. "What the heck are you doing?", "I hate living my life, so i'm living another one.", "She gone nuts…" Gray whispered, suddenly lucy threw the empty barrel at his head. "HEY!", "Try and insult me again I will call master bob over.", suddenly chills ran down his spine when he heard the name of the gay guild master. "I-I'm sorry…", "Take that off lu-chan!" levy took the wig off her head, lucy just grabbed another one from her bag and put it back on. "Ai yi yi…". Cana looked downstairs and saw lucy dressed up as her and a empty barrel next to her marked as cana's boyfriend. "MY BOYFRIEND YOU *BEEP*, *BEEP*!..." From downstairs everyone saw cana waving her hands up and down madly. Erza walked to cana, "What's wrong?", "She drained by boyfriend, she's living my life!" Cana sobbed, "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you'll have your man back." Cana was sobbing on the railing for her boyfriend.

"Let's go out!", "Not a chance, i'm happy enjoying my booze.", levy saw that lucy's necklace was gone. "Where is your necklace?", "I threw it away.", "I thought you were his friend?", "He has his girlfriend why should he care about me?" Lucy said while draining a bottle of beer. Levy walked out of the guild and came back 15 minutes later with lucy's novel in her hands. "Go back to your original self or I will burn the novel.", "Do it.", "Natsu, if you will?", "My pleasure!" Natsu set the novel on fire in front of lucy, she didn't even flinch. "That novel is your love, you aren't you disturbed?", "I have the real copy with me right now, none of you can touch it.", "Watch me." Natsu said. He zipped open lucy's bag which is a replica of cana's and put his hand in it. Then suddenly a great force of magical power shot him backwards. "I put a spell on it, only my hands can go in that bag.". Natsu's leg was twitching, he was facing a wall upside down knocked out.

**After 4 hours of drinking booze**

"Aren't you drunk yet?" Levy asked , "Not chance.". Levy looked at the mountain of barrels next to lucy, "She actually drunk that much?", suddenly erza gave levy some hand signals. Levy ran up the stairs and sat down next to the scarlet haired woman. "Mira is on the lacrima, she told me that hibiki already left.", "How about cana?", "She'll give us a call when she is dressed and in the restaurant." Then the lacrima started to glow, "Just in time." Erza connected her magic to the lacrima and cana's picture appeared. "I'm here! Where's hibiki?", "He's coming in 10 minutes, be prepared.", "Ok.". Cana cut off connection and walked into the dining hall. Then she saw hibiki enter the grand doors. He took a seat with his girlfriend and cana started walking towards them with the menus in her hands. She walked over and attemped to give the menu to hibiki and when she gave his girlfriend's menu and dropped it. "Sorry.", "No biggie.". Then the chef from the kitchen gave cana a plate with two wine cups filled with wine. She walked over sauce table and added half a bottle of tobacco in one of the cups and stirred. She handed the spicy cup of wine to hibiki and the normal one to his girlfriend. She walked far enough to see what would happen, hibiki and his girlfriend started drinking. Then hibiki's face turned red and spat the wine at his girlfriend. Cana snickered in the corner at the reaction of his girlfriend. The two went to the toilet, hibiki went to the toilet to clear his mouth of the spicy feeling and his girlfriend went to get the burning wine off her. While they were at the toilet, cana threw a magic card at the leg girlfriend's seat. It cut through halfway, cana left to get their next dish. Hibiki ordered steak and his girlfriend ordered a ratatouille. Cana visited the sauce table again and stuffed under hibiki's steak a bit more of tobacco . And left them at their seats, the two came back a minute later. Cana took the time to contact her friends from fairy tail, erza's picture started to appear on the lacrima. "Take lucy here now the break up is about to happen!", "Erza nodded and cut off connection.

"Levy! Get lucy! The breakup is now!", "Ok!" Levy dragged lucy out of the guild and erza behind them, they arrived outside of the restaurant a couple of meters away from the door. "Take me back! I want booze!", "Shut up and wait!"

Cana looked from the corner his girlfriend took a seat and they started eating. Then hibiki's face turned red again, and he spat it at his girlfriend again. She was mad, really, really mad right now. But the seat didin't collapse. So cana secretly threw another card, the card avoided all obstacles and cut straight through the chair. Then the chair and the girl fell down. She stood up embarrassed and mad, hibiki went after her. "WE'RE THROUGH!", his girlfriend ran far away from him. Erza took lucy's wig off and pushed lucy towards hibiki with all the strength she had, lucy crashed into him and bounced off him and landed in the river. "I'M COMING!", he knew that lucy wasn't a strong swimmer, she told him that when they snuck out and met at the heartfilia mansion. "What have I done, someone please punch me." Erza said in regret. Hibiki jumped in after lucy, she was starting to sink down. But hibiki dived down and caught her arm, he pulled her up from the lake to the sidewalk. "You ok?", lucy coughed out a bit of water and answered. "I'm fine.". "I have something to tell you.", "What is it?", "I love you, I have since we met at the ball.", "What about Camille?", "I was intending to break up with her today and come over and confess.", "M-Me?" Lucy was blushing in embarrassment. Cana looked at him in disbelief. "So we did all of this for nothing?" Erza said in a confused tone. Cana walked outside and joined erza, levy and mirajane. "It sure was fun though!" Lucy and hibiki stared at the four hiding behind the wall, "Was it you guys who spiked my food?", "Bye! Levy can explain!" Erza and cana ran off with mirajane leaving levy behind, "BYE!" Levy followed the other 3.

"We'd better dry ourselves off before we get a cold." Hibiki and lucy walked back to lucy's house. Lucy opened the doors and found natsu and gray sitting on her couch. "Why so wet?", "GET OUT!", "We can't, our houses are being fumigated.", "YOU TOO?", hibiki walked into the toilet and got a towel and rubbed lucy's hair with the towel then dried himself. Lucy got the necklace from her pocket and put it on, "Are your friends supposed to be staring outside the window?" Hibiki asked while drying his hair with a towel. Lucy walked to the window and saw erza looking in and levy at the bottom supporting mirajane, cana and erza. She dropped everyone when she saw lucy. Hibki sneaked up from behind and took lucy's hands. "So… Do you like me?" Lucy didn't answer she just kissed him. "This proves it.", "AH! I KNEW IT YOU LIKE THAT GUY!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs, "GET OUT!" Lucy picked up a dictionary and threw it at him.

**THE END**

Note: I'm currently out of ideas, can you gimme some requests? I can give some of the credit to the one that gives me an idea that i like the most.


End file.
